Mistletoe and Nargles
by Treta Aysel
Summary: Holiday drabbles centered around to celebrate and spread the Chirstmas cheer.
1. Advent

**AN: A collection of Christmas drabbles for Clever Ink Slinger's Christmas Bootcamp**

**Mistletoe and Nargles:**

**Prompt: Advent**

Five-year-old Lily Evans giggled as she jumped up from bed. She opened the door and crept down the hall to her sisters room. "Petunia!" She cried jumping on her sisters bed. "Wake up! We gots to get our candy."

Petunia sat up, rubbing her eyes, just staring at her sister for a long moment. Yawning, she pushed back the covers and nodded. Today marked the first day of advent and the girls would be given their calendars from their parents.

The two girls rushed down the stairs into the kitchen. Their mother was at the stove cooking breakfast. Mrs. Evans looked over her shoulder, smiling at the two girls. "Good morning girls, breakfast is ready."

Lily and Petunia looked at each other before sitting on the table. The woman put their food in front of them and the two girls ate it up right away. As they finished, Mr. Evans walked into the room, holding something behind his back. "Girls?"

The two looked up, staring at their father. "I believe there is something missing from this morning, wouldn't you two agree?" The blinked once before grinning. Mr. Evans grinned back at them removing the advent calendars from behind him, setting them on the table. The girls both took their calendars gladly and began poking at them, eating the candy that they found inside.


	2. Poinsettia

**Mistletoe and Nargles:**

**Prompt: Poinsettia **

Tom stared out his window of the orphanage. His expression was blank as he stared out the window, watching as the snow began to blanket the ground. Glancing over his shoulder, he watched as Amy made her way down the hall, carrying poinsettias. Every year, the young girl would place them about the orphanage. It was just something, a little decoration for the miserable place, hoping to brighten the place with holiday cheer.

The girl stopped just outside of Tom's room, not having spoken to him since the incident. She held the poinsettia close, just staring. He could see her expression, piercing through him. It was one of hate, sadness, confusion, brokenness. They stared at each other before Amy looked away, walking down the hall going to the next room over, continuing on her way of helping the brighten up the place.

As Amy left, Tom turned away to stare out the window. He didn't want a poinsettia in his room anyways. What good would it do? He rested his head on his desk. It was darker this time of year and his room should have remained that way.

What good would a stupid poinsettia do?


	3. Star

**Mistletoe and Nargles:**

**Prompt: Star**

"Daddy!" Lucy cried as she ran to the door as Percy came home from work. She looked back over to where he sister and mother were sitting, happy grin on her face. "Mommy! Molly! Daddy's home, can we put the star on top of the tree now?"

Audrey chuckled, shaking her head at Lucy's enthusiasm to get the star put on the tree. "Sweetheart, Daddy just got home, let's give him sometime before putting the star on top."

Percy set down everything he was carrying before entering the living room, smiling a bit. "That's alright, Audrey. It was probably killing them all day to put the star on top." He glanced where the two girls were standing. Molly looked at her father as she was placing an ornaments on the tree, before adding a candy cane.

Lucy stared up at her father with her hazel colored eyes, tugging on the leg of his pants. "Daddy?" She asked quietly. "Can I put the star on top?"

Percy looked over at Molly, the oldest normally put it on the top. "Do you mind if your sister puts the star on top?"

Molly smiled and shook her head. "No, we can change it so Lucy puts it on the tree every year too."

Lucy looked at her dad with a toothy grin. "Can I please?"

Percy smiled and nodded. "Alright then."

Lucy grinned grabbing the gold star. Percy bent down, picking Lucy up so she could place the star on top of the tree. She grinned as she placed it on the top, looking down at her dad. "There!"

Percy chuckled, setting Lucy back down on her feet. He placed a hand on her head, ruffling her hair. "It's perfect dear."


	4. Wrapping Paper

**Mistletoe and Nargles:**

**Prompt: Wrapping Paper**

"Rose, come here!" Hugo cried, tugging on his sisters sleeve. "You have to see this..."

Rose didn't say anything as she watch Hugo disappear down the hall that led to their parents room. His head poked around the corner again, giving her a desperate look. "Rose! Please! Come on!"

Without needing much more, Rose's feet guided her down the hall, joining her brother as they stood outside of their parents door. "What is it, Hugo?"

Hugo pressed his fingers to his lips, wanting his older sister to be quiet. He knew if they got caught by their mum they'd get into trouble and he didn't want Rose to get into trouble, just show her something. Rose watched as Hugo quietly opened the door to their parents room, going inside. She stood there, looking over her shoulder before following her six-year-old brother in.

She glanced around, noting seemed out of place. He seemed panicked though. What was wrong?

Hugo walked over to the closet, opening the door. "Look! Look!" He pointed inside were some wrapping paper was sitting.

Rose stared at it before glancing down at Hugo. "It's wrapping paper, so what?"

"But...but...it's the same wrapping paper Santa uses!" Hugo said, desperately pointing at the snow man print. Rose had stopped believe in Santa the year before, not really buying into the muggle tradition. That didn't mean that she wanted to ruin it for Hugo who still believed. "Does that mean Santa's not really."

The eight year old looked at her brother, shaking her head. "No, you see Hugo, Mum and Dad wrap the presents for Santa. He exists but he gives them to mum and dad. He's real, don't worry."

Hugo looked at the wrapping paper for a moment before looking up at Rose again. "Oh, okay." He grinned. "Thanks, Rose."


	5. Carols

**Mistletoe and Nargles:**

**Prompt: Carols **

**Also done for the Those Weasley Girls...A Challenge to the prompt: Lucy was a great singer**

Lucy sat at the piano as her mum and sister set about decorating the house. The young witch hummed to herself as her fingers moved across the keys, playing a soft tune. Piano lessons were something the girls had taken before setting off for Hogwarts and while Molly was thankful to stop, Lucy kept at it. The brunette child had found something she was good at and really just wanted to improve more than anything.

Molly had hung an ornament on the tree before making her way over to her sister. "Lucy, why don't you sing for us while we decorate." The redhead spoke up as she stood by the piano her sister was playing on.

Lucy stopped in midsong before looking up at her sister. "Oh, no. I'll just keep playing."

"Come on, Lucy." Audrey spoke a moment later, smiling at her daughter. "You have a beautiful voice. Sing for us while you play, love."

Lucy turned red as she nodded at her mother's request. She took in a breath before she started to play a muggle Christmas carol her piano teacher had taught her.


	6. Family Reunion

**Mistletoe and Nargles:**

**Prompt: Family Reunion**

If there was one thing that Lily Luna loved most about the winter holidays was the family reunion. While she and Hugo were the youngest of the family and entering their seventh year at Hogwarts, their cousins and siblings were getting on with their lives and moving on to do bigger and better things. However, one thing the family loved to do, was get together during Christmas time.

Lily Luna loved it. She loved to see her older cousins, ask them all sorts of things about their jobs. She loved catching up with them. While she could write to them from school, there was nothing better than talking to them all face to face.

It was perhaps why Lily Luna loved Christmas. It wasn't just about presents to her, it was about her family.


End file.
